A Ghostly Trip
by georgina3101
Summary: Ichigo and gang go on a school trip to a town in the Sahara desert but everything goes wrong when things happen that are ot expected  Hopefully better than it sounds


Karakura Town

"Oi Rukia hurry up we are going to miss the trip if you don't" Ichigo shouted up the stairs of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Yep … I am just coming" Rukia shouted down from the girls room

As she came down she had a big hiking bag on her back whilst Ichigo had an over the shoulder rucksack.

"What have you got in there? An extra gigai?"

"No of course not." She said sternly with her arms crossed "I need somewhere to put all my pens and pads"

"What you mean for those crappy drawings you do?"

What happened over the next 2 minuets was a blur but ended up with Ichigo tied up on me floor with poorly drawn on moustache and glasses on his face.

"Oi!"

"That's why you should not insult Chappy"

"Ok ok now can you untie me please?"

After another couple of minuets Ichigo was untied and wiping his face in the bathroom. As soon as both he and Rukia got outside the door Ichigo was attacked by his over active, mad father. He tried to put Ichigo into a headlock but ultimately failed and was thrown into the nearest wall and all he said before dropping unconscious was "Well done my son" and so they set of to school looking forward to there trip to a place in the Sahara desert called death city.

When they got to school it was very quiet and when they got to the classroom that they where supposed to meet they saw that the only people there where the homeroom teacher, Sado, Orihime, Uryu and Tatsuki.

'Hu I thought there would be more people going on the trip' thought Ichigo

"Good" said the teacher interrupting Ichigo's train of thought "Now that everyone is here I will get the mini-bus and then we will go" after she said this she left the room leaving the spiritually aware teenagers in the classroom.

"So … um … yeh why do you think that the place has a name like Death City?" asked Orihime in her usual happy, chipper and hyper voice. (Trying to break the silence)

"Don't know but hopefully it will be less stressful there that here with all the hollow's and stuff going on here" replied Uryu (Author note: Tatsuki knows about hollows and shinigami)

"Why don't we go outside and wait for sensei" said Tatsuki they all nodded in agreement and set off through the school.

Whilst Rukia kept wondering 'Why does Death City ring a bell … oh well'

Death City

Maka and Soul where walking down the corridor of Death Weapon Meister Academy (Shibusen) when there names where called out over the speaker.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Please report to Shinigami-Sama's room immediately. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Please report to Shinigami-Sama's room immediately"

The meister and weapon looked at each other then turned around and headed towards Shinigami-Sama's room.

Once there they realized that they weren't the only ones there. Death the Kid was there with his 2 weapons, Liz and Patty, and so was Black Star with his weapon Tsubaki.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" said Soul

"Nothing much but we where all called up here for some reason" replied Kid (I am just going to call him this from now on)

All 7 of them waited in the middle of the blue room, with clouds going round it, for a while before when, out of the mirror, came a black ghost type creature with a white mask and a big, thick, white, right hand.

"Yo" he said

"Hello shinigami-Sama" said everyone (except for kid he said "Hello father")

"Now I have called you all here because Death City is having some visitors"

There was a short silence. Then Maka spoke up.

"What do you mean visitors?"

"Well I have agreed to a school in a town called Karakura town that a fu students from there best school are aloud to come to Death City and I would like you lot to show them around, let them live with you and so on. However I do not want them to find out about the weapon and meister stuff ok?"

There was another short silence then everyone replied "Ok"

"Good now I want you lot to go to the front entrance of the city to meet them in an hour"

They all nodded and where about to leave when Soul asked "So who are they anyway?"

Shinigami reached behind his back and pulled out a small file and tossed it to them.

"This contains all you need to know about them for now. So bye" he said as he left via mirror

And so they all left to go and get ready for the visitors.

Somewhere in the Sahara Desert 30 mins later

All of the spiritually aware teens where practically baking in the mini-van and all where grizzling

"Don't worry kids it is only about another half an hour before we get there" said the teacher trying to be cheery

This caused the teens to groan even louder than they already where as they continued down the dusty track.

Front entrance to Death City 20 mins later

Everyone, except for Black Star, was there waiting for the visitors to arrive

"Hmmmm how long do you think they will be patty?" asked Liz

"Don't know Liz but they should be here soon" she replied

"Yay"

"Ah I think that is them now" said Tsubaki pointing out to the distance

They all looked out to where Tsubaki was pointing and saw a small dust cloud with a white van at the centre.

"Yeh you are right that must be them … how uncool" said Soul

In the mini-van

After, what seemed like an eternity, the teacher announced "Here we are. Just up ahead is Death City" which caused all of the teen to try to push there way to the front to get a better view of the city that they would be staying at.

Instead of a normal city that they expected the city went up instead of out and random giant skull shaped masks doted around the city but what was the weirdest of all was at the highest point of the city was a building that had 6 towers and 6 giant candles sticking out. This caused all 6 of the teens to swetdrop at the site.


End file.
